Classic Pool
|Theme = Counter Strike Themed |level required = 1 }} '''Classic Pool, formerly Pool Party, is a small-sized map in Pixel Gun 3D. Appearance The map features a main pool with a diving board and floating mat, as well as a hot tub at the side of the pool. Both sides of the pool are lined with changing rooms, one red and one blue, and complete with washroom facilities, sinks, and lockers. There is also a "Pool Rules" sign at the head of the pool. A great map for close-range combat and multiple kills due to its small area. Strategy *The best guns to use in this map are short-range ones, as this is a very close quarters map. Weapons with the wall-break attribute are very effective too. *Weapons that would be very effective in this maps are Shotgun weapons, Weapons like the Laser Bouncer and basically, any Area Damage weapon would be very useful in this map. * An effective strategy for this map is to simply walk in a large circle, covering every room except the center pool. This will hit most enemies, and the pool can still be fired upon from most areas. * Enable second fire button, equip the Alien Blaster, and other ricochet weapons and a one-hit kill weapon like the Anti-Hero Rifle. Press the second fire button (above the joystick) and switch every gun constantly (except Primary, and Melee). This will improve your use between other weapons, and at the time you shot with a weapon, then using another, the first weapon you shot with would be recharging at the time you are using the second weapon. * In the hallways, you can use wall-break, ricochet and explosive weapons since they will be almost impossible to avoid if used correctly. Trivia * This map can only be played in Team Fight and Deathmatch modes. * There is a sign that states the rules: ** No shooting ** No crafting ** No camping ** No mining ** No diving (added some time after the initial rules were already set) * In the newer version, the scenery (viewable when on the roof) looks a little like the map Parkour City. * Due to the congruent layout and lack of camping spots, this map is a popular choice for "1v1" duels. * Many people like to camp from the top of the rooms. * This map resembles fy_pool_day, a very popular community Counter Strike 1.6 map. * In the 11.0.0 update, they added a Duel-exclusive map based on this, called Night Pool * This and the night version of this counterpart do not share the same soundtrack, despite both maps being very similar. *In the 12.5.3 update, in the Map Selection, the letters of this map's name became lowercased, except its initials (POOL PARTY Pool Party). *It was later renamed to "Classic Pool" upon the introduction of its newer version. *If the player shoots the Laser Bouncer or a different ricochet weapon, it will bounce off of some of the buildings in the background. *When in the pool's water, you can still use flamethrowers, like the Pet Dragon, Flaming Volcano, and many more. **However, the flame appears to be blue. Gallery Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-43-13-100.jpeg|The spawn points of one team. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-43-21-520.jpeg|The spawn points of the other team. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-43-37-077.jpeg|A wading pool. It could also be a hot tub. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-43-42-843.jpeg|The bigger pool. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-43-48-120.jpeg|Pool rules. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-43-59-933.jpeg|The roof of Classic Pool. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-44-08-781.jpeg|The background of the map. Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps